Lilith
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After four years, Sonette the Hedgehog is reunited with her daughter, Lilith the Hedgehog. How will Sonette react to her daughter and what will happen?


It was a warm morning in Station Square. Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Vanilla the Rabbit were heading to the mall to meet up with some of the girls. Vanilla wants to get a few things for the house. They came to the park when they saw a little hedgehog walking around lost. She has cobalt blue fur, short cobalt blue hair, red eyes and is wearing a pink shirt, denim shorts, white joggers, white gloves and a pink backpack. They then saw she was clinging to a file.

"Hey sweetheart." Vanilla said walking over, seeing the young girl looked lost.

"Hi." the young hedgehog whispers.

"Where are your parents?" Vanilla asks worried as she kneels down. The young hedgehog walks up to her.

"I don't know, I can't find my mummy." the young hedgehog replies as Amy and Cream walks over with Cheese close behind. "Um, according to my file, it says her name is Sonette." the young hedgehog said, looking at the file. Amy walks closer.

"Can I have a look?" Amy asks and the young hedgehog nods as she hands it over. Amy first saw the young hedgehog's name, Lilith. 'Could she be Sonette's daughter?' Amy asks herself, then opens the file.

"Is she Miss Sonette's Lilith?" Cream asks.

"She is. She just turn four. It has been four years since Sonette had her, the name is right, the location and everything." Amy explains, pulling Lilith's birth certificate.

"Sonette has a copy of that." Vanilla said, then looks at Lilith.

"Do you know my mummy?" Lilith asks.

"We do, we are about to meet her." Vanilla said and Lilith's eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes please." Lilith said. Vanilla stands up and Amy smiles as she puts the birth certificate back in the file, closing it and they started walking. "So who are you?" Lilith asks.

"Sorry Lilith, my name is Vanilla and this is Cream, my daughter, Cream and Amy." Vanilla introduces.

"It is nice to meet you." Lilith said.

"Come on, I am sure you mother will be so happy to see you." Amy said smiling and Vanilla smiles. They made it to the mall to see Sonette the Hedgehog, Teagan Fox, Rouge the Bat and Sophia Rose waiting.

"About time." Sonette said, looking over and goes into shock, seeing Lilith as she takes a few steps forwards.

"Mummy." Lilith whispers. Sonette drops to her knees with tears in her eyes and Lilith slowly walks over.

"Lil-Lilith." Sonette whispers and Lilith nods as she gives her a hug. Sonette slowly wraps her arms around Lilith.

"I found you mummy." Lilith said. Sonette pulls Lilith back and Lilith looks at her.

"What are you doing here baby? You should be in Emeralds Hills Orphanage." Sonette asks, she has no idea where she has been or what is going on.

"I won't go back to place. I hate it there!" Lilith shouts and Sonette looks at her worried. She never did do a background check on the orphanage. Maybe it wasn't a good as she was told. Lilith sighs. "Are you mad mummy?" Lilith asks.

"No, just confused how you got here." Sonette admits.

"I'm different from the others." Lilith whispers.

"You don't think she has your speed." Amy said.

"Speed?" Lilith asks.

"I do." Sonette said standing up and takes a deep breath.

"Mummy." Lilith said.

"Show me baby." Sonette said and Lilith runs off in a blur.

"She does." Teagan said. Lilith then runs back and jumps into Sonette's arms. Sonette smiles.

"I'm scared, people always pick on me mummy." Lilith said.

"It's okay, you are with me now. No one will hurt you." Sonette whispers and Lilith snuggles into her.

"Amy." Sonette whispers and Amy smiles.

"I know, we need to get the last room ready for her." Amy said and Sonette nods. "We will starts, you get to Sonic." Amy tells her and Sonette looks at Lilith.

"Who?" Lilith asks.

"Your uncle." Sonette replies. "First, what is your favourite colour?" Sonette asks.

"Pink and purple." Lilith replies.

"Okay girls, we got work to do." Teagan said walking off and Sonette walks off.

"Okay baby, hang on." Sonette tells her and Lilith looks at her confused. Sonette runs off in a blur, running to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins, hoping Sonic is here. She walks in as Miles 'Tails' Prower and Rosie the Fox walks downstairs.

"Sonette!" Rosie shouts, then saw Lilith. "Who is that?" Rosie asks, walking over and Lilith buries her face into Sonette's shoulder.

"This is Lilith." Sonette whispers.

"Your daughter." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Yes Tails, she is." Sonette whispers and Lilith looks over, then giggles.

"My mummy." Lilith said, resting her head on Sonette's shoulder.

"How?" Rosie asks.

"She ran away from the orphanage and found me. I saw Amy with a file so I assume is was from her." Sonette explains.

"It was, all I had was your name and last known whereabouts so I came." Lilith admits.

"Anyway, where is Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Out, he will be back soon." Tails replies.

"I'm hungry." Lilith whines.

"We have some chicken so you could make a sandwich." Rosie said.

"Please and eggs." Lilith said.

"Okay baby, I'll get onto it." Sonette said, walking into the kitchen and Rosie follows. Sonette sits Lilith on the bench, then got some eggs on to boil. Lilith smiles.

"Mummy." Lilith whispers and Sonette smiles.

"It's going to take time for the eggs to cook, okay." Sonette tells her and Lilith nods.

"This is so cool. I still can't believe she found you." Rosie admits.

"Same." Sonette whispers. Then Tails and Sonic the Hedgehog walks in.

"I heard there was something you wanted to tell me." Sonic said, then saw Lilith. "Or someone you wanted to meet." Sonic adds and Sonette nods.

"Come here." Sonette said and Sonic walks over. Lilith looks at him. "Sonic, this is Lilith." Sonette introduces and Sonic looks at her shock. "And yes, my daughter Lilith." Sonette adds and Sonic smiles.

"Lilith." Sonic whispers and Lilith smiles.

"Lilith, this is your Uncle Sonic." Sonette introduces.

"Uncle Sonic." Lilith said smiling and Sonic chuckles.

"How?" Sonic asks.

"She ran away from the orphanage with her file and her small backpack. I have to meet up with the girls and get her room ready." Sonette explains and Sonic nods.

"A word Sonette." Sonic said walking off.

"I'll watch her." Rosie said as Tails walks over.

"Thanks." Sonette said as she follows Sonic.

"Something is on your mind." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I missed so much, her first word, her first step, her first everything. I still don't even know how she found me or even know I was here." Sonette explains. "She is just four years old Sonic." Sonette adds.

"She's a smart kid." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"I better get her something to eat and catch up with the others." Sonette said and Sonic nods as they walks back. Sonette saw Lilith drinking some milk.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"I called Teagan, told her what is going on." Rosie said.

"Good, thanks." Sonette said and Rosie smiles. After getting something to eat, Sonette picks Lilith ups and runs to the mall with Sonic who is tagging along for the shopping trip. They met up with Teagan, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Rouge and Sophia.

"Okay so here is what is going on. I called Fiona and Scourge, they took the double bed out of Lilith's room and got a single bed up. We have some new sheets and that for it and getting more furniture taken there." Teagan explains. Sonette then saw the two trollies full of stuff.

"Okay." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"I would like to talk to you for a moment." Vanilla said.

"Ah Sonic." Sonette said, handing Lilith over.

"Uncle Sonic." Lilith whispers.

"Come on." Teagan said and the others head off. Sonette takes a deep breath and Vanilla turns to face her.

"I don't know how to be a mother." Sonette admits as she turns to face Vanilla. "I mean, as I said to Sonic, I missed so much. Her first word, her first everything and now, she found me and I don't know what to do." Sonette explains and Vanilla smiles.

"Take one day at a time. I know you will be fine and if you need me, I am just a phone call away." Vanilla explains and Sonette nods.

"We better catch up." Sonette said and the pair started walking.

"You will be fine dear." Vanilla said and Sonette nods.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as they caught up.

"Mummy." Lilith said as Sonette walks over to Sonic.

"Come on, we still have work to do." Sonette said and Sonic nods. Sonette looks at Lilith and smiles. She has her baby back in her life and she isn't going to lose her again.

 **And that's it… I realise I never did write this earlier so yeah… this is how Sonette got her daughter back into her life… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
